


Nick Fury, Status: No-Maj

by Chandanista



Series: Hibernis Milite [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandanista/pseuds/Chandanista
Summary: Taking a break from British wizards to hop across the pond.Please note Nicholas Joseph Fury has a mouth on him. There is also a death in this episode.I believe everything written fits within canon ratings.
Series: Hibernis Milite [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526771
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Nick Fury, Status: No-Maj

Joseph Ford felt chafed by his family. The eldest of three children, born to wixen parents, he had the misfortune to be a squib. Although prejudices were not nearly as customary in the Americas as in Europe, it definitely stung when his siblings and cousins went off to Ilvermorny while he attended the local public high school. He supposed he was grateful Rappaport’s Law had been struck down before his magical status was determined, allowing him to live with his biological family. However, resentment rooted itself in his heart at the community that took his siblings and would never accept him.  


Fortunately he grew up in the diverse community of New York, where he found his place in non-magical society. He boxed competitively under the pseudonym Nicholas Joseph Fury, a name his brother Jacob had helped him pick using arithmancy. They had quietly hoped the arithmantic power would unlock latent magic talent, but to Nick’s _(tamp it down, don’t complain, can’t change it)_ disappointment, no such skill materialized. Lack of magical manifestation aside, Nick was content to keep his new name and as he aged the label became more tangible to him than the family surname.  


At age 17 the MACUSA helpfully obtained No-Maj identification for his adult identity. He left his orange kneazle with his parents and joined the military. The brotherhood he found there replaced biological family as letters from the Fords were censored and few.  


Throughout his eventual career in espionage, the CIA, and SHIELD, people asked him if “Nick Fury” was really his name. They asked if Fury was his mother’s name. They teased about the names of future children. Every time his identity was questioned his resentment at an exclusive world flared up.  


***  


_Summer, 1990_  


Nick hummed to himself as he walked home from the gym. Well, not home, but the place where he slept and stored his possessions. A small apartment right now, starkly furnished. Similar in most ways to the last four apartments the CIA had provided him.  


A crackle of energy had him reacting before he consciously realized what it was, twisting and bending behind a mailbox while drawing his sidearm. The freshly apparated wizard’s hands went up as he took in the handgun aimed at his face. Both Nick and the wizard were silent for a beat.  


“Jacob,” Nick said.  


“Nick,” the man calmly replied.  


“I’m going to ask you the name of my first pet.”  


“We had Whiskerface when you were small, she really belonged to Mom though. You’re probably referring to the kneazle Dad gave you when we found out you weren’t going to Ilvermorny, Mr. Snoopers. But really, if you’re checking my identity I should check yours too. Fair’s fair. What jam do you put on toast?”  


“Trick question,” Nick replied as he lowered his firearm, “I don’t put jam on toast. But it damn well better not be cut diagonally. How you doing, Jacob? Been a while.”  


“Yeah it has. Still won’t eat diagonal toast? That’s nuts. It’s been years since the floo accident that took you to England.”  


“I guess you just don’t get over a two hour spin very quickly. I was dizzy for weeks.”  


“At least you hadn’t eaten your toast yet.”  


The two continued the conversation while pacing each other along the street, Nick bypassing his apartment and pulling his brother into a café instead. If Jacob was surprised to be in a public place rather than Nick’s apartment he didn’t show it. The two casually slid into a booth and flirted with the waitress as she delivered coffee. Once she stepped away Jacob silently cast an anti-eavesdropping charm and leaned towards Nick.  


Nick sighed, idly playing with his spoon. “Do you know how handy that would be some days? If you could bottle up imperturbable charms and send them to me—“  


“—and land myself in prison—“  


“—it’d be a service to your country. Why’d you look me up?”  


“What, a brother can’t just reach out once in a while?”  


“Mom’s death didn’t warrant a physical visit so I’d assume a casual visit isn’t in the cards.”  


Jacob shifted uncomfortably. “Sorry about that. Her funeral was magical, though, and you know how they feel about inviting no-majs to wizarding events.”  


“Of course I get that. What I don’t get is why I found out two months later in a letter informing me my inheritance had been converted to dollars and deposited into my bank account.” Nick tried to keep his voice down, but really, he was furious. He’d taken a flight to New York to yell at his father, only to find the man had moved without leaving a forwarding address.  


Jacob shrugged. “You didn’t exactly reach out to us very often. Most Christmases you were in some country we’d never heard of and the cards we sent came back undelivered. Made it feel like you didn’t care.”  


Nick glared. “Of course I cared, asshole! If I hadn’t cared, do you really thing I’d have sent packages to Dad to distribute? At least until he moved and I never heard from him again.”  


“Wait, what?” Jacob blinked. “When did you send packages?”  


“Oh, just every Christmas and birthday season from the time I moved out until Mom died. Sure, some got sent a little early and some might have been a little late, but…”  


“We never received those.”  


“What?”  


“Well, maybe Dad did, I don’t know. But Dawn and I never saw anything from you.”  


“That. That’s just…peachy.” Nick grumbled as he attempted to drink from his empty mug. Grimacing, he refilled his cup from the carafe their waitress had left on the table.  


“I’m sorry,” Jacob murmured. “We thought you didn’t want anything to do with us, but I see we were mistaken.”  


“If you thought I cut you off, why are you here?” The discomfort of the situation made Nick blunt.  


“I need your help, brother. You’re a one of very few CIA agents who know about the magical government, and we need a cooperative task force.”

“You just want me for my knowledge?”

“Well, yes. And it’ll go a lot faster if you have a good idea where we stand. You know that the magical world still sees no-maj as primitive. The team needs a quick kick in the ass or they won’t take the tech seriously.” 

“I’m not a free agent. I don’t know how you aurors run things, but I take orders from my chain of command. If I go off on my own I’ll be considered a renegade.”

“Would you be willing, if your director told you to help us?”

Nick stared down his brother. “Protecting innocents is my job. Will helping you protect people?”

“Of course it would.”

“Then I’m in.”

***

“SHIELD? What the fuck is this, and why didn’t you tell me you weren’t CIA anymore?” 

Jacob was whisper yelling at Nick, as they sat in the uncomfortable chairs outside Keller’s office. Nick grinned. “It didn’t come up.”

“I specifically said you were in the CIA!”

“And I specifically saw no reason to correct you.”

“What if we couldn’t track down your actual chain of command?”

“Doesn’t seem like that was a problem, now does it?” 

Keller’s door opened and a head popped out. “Agent Fury,” Director Keller said, nodding at him. Nick nodded back. “And you must be Special Agent Ford. Come in, both of you.”

Two other men sat near Keller’s desk. The brothers stood at casual attention as Keller leaned against his desk. “These men are from the Federal Bureau, Agent Fury. They need to borrow an internationally seasoned agent for a special case. Your name was one of three the requested, and the other two are already in the field. I presume you have no problem working with another division?”

“Of course not, sir. It’ll be my pleasure.”

“Excellent. Then I’ll let them see you off. Standard check-in times apply.”

“Federal Bureau?” Nick quietly asked Jacob as the four made their way out of SHIELD headquarters.

“The Federal Bureau of Covert Vigilance and No-Maj Obliviation,” one of the unnamed aurors cheerfully provided. Nick jumped and looked around to see who was close enough to hear the conversation. “Relax, Agent Fury, we activated our notice-me-not badges as soon as Director Keller was finished assigning you. No one cares about anything we say right now.”

“No-Maj Obliviation, huh? I’m starting to think I shouldn’t follow you to any dark corners.”

The other unnamed auror grinned at him. “Oh please, if we wanted to obliviate you we’d do it in public. People tune out in public all the time; they’re walking home, and bam! There they are, unlocking the door, and they can’t remember anything about the subway ride. Shake their heads and move on.”

“That’s incredibly comforting,” Nick muttered, as they stepped into a corner without cameras. Jacob laughed and took his arm, and the four apparated away.

***

“So you see, Agent Fury, we must eliminate the scientist completely. We cannot simply destroy his research; we have done that, and he simply began again. And again.” The woman’s cool voice came from behind Nick in the dark room with projected images highlighting the mission.

Nick shook his head slowly. A scientist developing a serum that would allow no-majs the ability to see, track and eliminate magic. Of course Nick had his own W.I.M.P. card updated regularly so he could interact with the magical community, but the danger of giving that sort of power to random non-magicals was obvious. It would be the Witch Trials all over again, this time with soldiers who could be certain of their judgement and executions. The creature reserves would be overrun and driven to extinction faster than the dodo. Babies born magical wouldn’t make it home from the hospital…

“And you need me, why? Seems the FBCV could take care of this without my assistance.”

“The no-maj world continues to advance and this scientist works in a fortified facility. Having an agent of your talents and experience would be a tremendous asset to our team. A man who grew up in the magical world, knows the latest tech and has extensive experience with infiltration? You are vital to this mission.”

Nick nodded. “Where do we start?”

***  


The car came around the quiet mountain road. Nick and Jacob sat in the magical blind, ready to execute the final part of the mission. The vehicle had been described by another team member over the radio, and they knew the target was the driver. No passengers were within. The FBCVNO team at the base, armed with Nick Fury’s no-maj surveillance training, had already moved in to destroy the serum development records. Two specialists would visit the homes of the scientist’s team and overwrite their memories. It was imperative the two brothers tie up this last, loose end.  


Jacob’s illusionary deer bounded into the road and the car swerved. It overcorrected in its spin and went into freefall down the cliff. Jacob grabbed Nick and apparated them to the vehicle. Nick didn’t really like this part. Although he understood and agreed with the reasons to kill the scientist, and had done a decent amount of killing himself during his espionage career, he preferred the dead to remain nameless. He peered into the open driver’s side window at the elderly man and gasped. Whirled with his sidearm half out—  


“Expeliarmus,” Jacob casually said. He was standing back from the car, half hidden in the brush. He caught the handgun in midair as it sailed to him.  


“That’s Howard Stark! Did you know our target was Stark?”  


“Yes. Does it change anything?”  


No. Nick knew that if there was a serum putting hundreds of thousands in danger of superstitious slaughter…  


…wait…  


“The serum he was developing. Was it really a magic sensing serum?”  


“You’ll recall the stories of Captain America. Stark has been trying to replicate that experiment for years. The Captain bypassed a number of Grindelwald’s wards to eradicate bases. He could see through magical disguises and tore through muggle repelling charms. The man was a danger to magical society. Having several of him running around would be a disaster. Now, do confirm Stark’s death.”  


Nick touched Howard’s throat. He told himself not to think of the wife and teenager at home. He tried to remember all the magical children born per year. He remembered Captain America reels in which the man discovered and tore apart work camps.  


There was a pulse.  


He turned. “The man’s dead.”  


“Excellent, mission accomplished,” Jacob said. “Stupefy.”  


“Motherfu—“Nick crumpled to the ground as the rest of the team popped into existence. They were in the brush near Jacob, leaving an open area around the crashed car.  


“The lab has been scoured, sir,” one man said. Jacob nodded at him.  


“Those who worked on the project have no further memory of it. They believe they have been developing a new type of metal detector.”  


“Wimbles, please take my brother home and revise his memory as we discussed. Oh-and don’t forget his Smith and Wesson. Here.”  


“Yes sir.” Wimbles removed Nick and the two disappeared with a pop.  


“Avada kedavra,” Jacob said, flicking a bit of green light at the body in the car. A soft sigh left it and the figure relaxed to the right a bit. “Fury, you bastard.”  


“Shall we clean the scene, sir?”  


“Proceed.”  


***  


Nick hummed to himself as he walked home from the gym. Well, not home, but the place where he slept and stored his possessions. A small apartment right now, starkly furnished. Similar in most ways to the last four apartments the CIA had provided him.  


He blinked at his door. That was fast; he thought it took longer to travel from the gym. Ah well, he had been wool gathering. The recent beach vacation with Jacob had been excellent, exactly what he needed. He idly wondered if the man would be inclined to “borrow” him from SHIELD for a vacation next year, too.  


He unlocked the door and went into his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the wait. I have looked forward to writing this part of the story but it turns out I have to be in a certain frame of mind to write about Nick Fury, and that frame of mind has proved elusive. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the reference to the W.I.M.P., the Wizard-Impacted Muggle Pass, previously mentioned in _Longum Vesperum._ Gotta have some way to let authorized non-magicals interact with magical places.
> 
> I hope you enjoy Jacob. He is a character in the comic books who resents his more-successful brother Nick and becomes a terrorist. Here I am developing him as a wizard who looks at his squib brother as a useful tool, but not quite good enough to be treated as full family. I get the impression that wizards don't really see non-magicals as complete people; the Fords are hardly alone in their bigotry. Even Ronald Weasley admits the non-magical uncle is an embarrassing subject in the first Harry Potter book, and we generally see the Weasleys as progressive purebloods.
> 
> This wasn't the first time Nick was obliviated. It's safe to say that Jacob picked up his attitudes from their father. 
> 
> Yes, MACUSA had Howard Stark assassinated a year before HYDRA does in the movies. They aren't taking any chances in regards to witch hunting. Eliminating him before he developed a serum was necessary in their minds. Killing innocents wasn't, however, so Maria is still around for Tony.


End file.
